Troleando a Zero
by Kamijou Touma no baka
Summary: Tipico crossover, Louise invoca a Shokuhou Misaki, Halkienia tiene que prepararse. Tri-shot


muy bien, esta es una idea que se me ocurrio iba a publicarlo como un one-shot pero tiene mas de 30 paginas hasta el momento asi que lo partí en tres partes, los siguientes capítulos serán "el robo" y "planes a futuro" lean y comenten

**Troleando a Zero.**

**capitulo uno: examinando el terreno**

_Punto de vista de Louise._

Finalmente llego el día, la ceremonia de invocación de familiares, y Louise Françoise de la Valiere este día le demostraría todos que no era una Zero sino que era una maga de verdad con un magnifico familiar, más poderoso que ninguno de los otros.

O al menos eso era el plan.

-Profesor Colbert ¿puedo volver a intentarlo? –pregunto la chica de pelo rosado.

-lo siento señorita Valiere, pero es un ritual sagrado, volver a invocar un familiar seria herejía.

-pe-pe-pero... es una chica.

Carcajadas estallaron en todo el grupo de estudiantes, todos se burlaban del infortunio de la Valiere.

-¡Zero es la única que puede invocar a una plebeya!

-¡al menos su familiar es bonita, disfrútalo Valiere!

-besito, besito.

Louise tomo aire y se acercó a la chica, la pobre rubia estaba sentada en el piso, parecía seriamente aturdida, si el modo en que estaba sujetando su cabeza era alguna pista.

Cuando se arrodillo al lado de la chica ella levanto su mirada para nivelarse con la de Louise, la chica era hermosa, pero con unas extrañas pupilas con aspecto de estrellas, ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Tal vez no es humana de verdad?

-¡acá vamos! –dijo Louise dándose ánimos a sí misma. –debes estar feliz por lo que voy a hacer, la mayoría de los plebeyos solo pueden soñar con el honor que estoy por brindarte.

Louise no lo noto, pero mientras la besaba la chica rubia sacaba un artefacto parecido a un control remoto de su bolsillo.

Solo para soltarlo cuando las runas empezaron a grabarse en el torso de su mano.

La chica empezó a gritar de dolor en un idioma que Louise no entendía. ¿Invoco a una extranjera?

-ya va a pasar, cuando las runas terminen de gravarse. –dijo Louise, sabiendo que eso no servía de consuelo para nada.

Luego de unos segundos el dolor termino y la chica miro al torso de su mano derecha, tenía unas runas extrañas, Louise no las había visto antes.

-esas son... –dijo el profesor Colbert. –déjeme ver esas runas. –pidió, sujetando la mano de la chica y copiando las runas.

Luego de eso dio por terminada la jornada y mando a los alumnos a regresar a la escuela, ante esto varios de los alumnos se fueron volando, otros, con familiares demasiado grandes para cargarlos o levitarlos regresaron caminando.

La chica recogió el objeto en forma de control remoto del piso, Louise la miro con curiosidad, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Tal vez alguna clase de varita? ¿Es noble?

-¿familiar? ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Louise.

La chica levantó el extraño objeto y lo apunto hacia Louise, Louise se arrimó rápidamente creyendo que le iba a lanzar alguna clase de conjuro paro nada paso.

-¡familiar! –dijo Louise recuperándola compostura después de su repentina reacción apresurada.

-lo siento ama Louise, yo creía que usted quería que le mostrara mi control. –dijo la rubia en prefecto Tristaniano.

-¿sabes mi idioma? ¡Un momento! ¡¿Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre?! –pregunto Louise alarmada.

La chica rubia sonrió de forma cálida. –como su familiar es mi deber servirla, para ello debo de conocer su nombre al menos.

-¿entonces... es algo derivado del contrato de familiar? Tiene sentido, todos los familiares reciben ventajas sobre sus pares silvestres, no debe ser tan diferente aun cuando seas una plebeya.

¿Cuál es tu nombre familiar?

-Shokuhou Misaki, siendo Shokuhou el nombre de mi clan y Misaki mi nombre propio. –Explico la rubia.

-shon-ju-kuo? –dijo padeciendo con el apellido. –jamás había oído un nombre así, ¿de dónde eres Familiar?

-Shokuhou, de una nación insular al este de Rub'al khali, debe estar orgullosa ama, solo los magos más poderosos pueden traer familiares de tan lejos. –dijo la chica, ante lo cual el orgullo de creció.

-ama, se está haciendo tarde y empieza hacer frio, debería volver a su habitación.

-está bien, sígueme familiar.

Las dos chicas regresaron a la academia, Shokuhou iba justo detrás de Louise, tal vez invoco a una plebeya como su familiar, pero esta plebeya al menos parecía conocer muy bien su lugar y ser muy buena sirviendo.

-déjeme abrirle la puerta ama. –dijo Misaki, adelantándose en los últimos pasos a Louise y abriéndola.

-muy bien, familiar.

Louise entro a su vieja habitación con mucho mejor humor del que salió en esa mañana, en cierta forma estaba feliz.

-creo que me daré un baño antes de dormir. –dijo Louise, la chica empezó a desvestirse para entrar en la tina, su familiar solamente permaneció ahí, como esperando órdenes. –toma esto, lo quiero limpio para mañana. –dijo Louise alcanzándole su ropa sucia, para después meterse en el baño privado.

-si ama.

Louise se tomó su tiempo para preparar un buen baño de burbujas, luego de un rato que la bañera estaba suficientemente llena y las burbujas ya estaban lo suficientemente eh... burbujeantes... ella se metió y se dejó relajar por el agua tibia.

Hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió y su familiar ingreso, estaba desnuda revelando su figura que no tenía nada que envidiar a Kirche.

Louise no pudo evitar medirse su propio pecho y ver que no había nada, la rubia la hacía sentirse incomoda.

-¡familiar ¿Qué estas asiendo?! –pregunto Louise un poco avergonzada, la plebeya en cambio no parecía mostrar ninguna clase de vergüenza.

-vengo a lavar su espalda ama.

-y-y ¿Qué paso con la ropa que te mande a lavar?

-su ropa esta en remojo ama, sino se toma ese paso podría percudirse. –contesto Misaki. -¿puedo lavar su espalda? –pregunto sonriente sacando una esponja de quien sabe dónde.

Louise lo dudo un por un momento, pero luego decidió aceptar, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-si... creo que sí. –dijo Louise arrimándose un poco del borde de la bañera para que su familiar pudiese lavar su espalda.

Lo que no se espero es que la rubia se metiera en la rendija que ella había dejado y que se sentar detrás de ella, para solo después de esto empezar a frotar su espalda con la esponja.

Louise se puso completamente tensa.

Misaki lo noto.

Está muy tensa ama, déjeme darle un masaje. –dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica, Louise pudo sentir los pechos de la rubia apretándose contra su espalda.

Louise brinco de la bañera. -¡me voy a dormir ya! –dijo Louise cogiendo una toalla y envolviéndose en ella rápidamente.

-déjeme sacarla.

-¡no!... es decir, no, puedo hacerlo yo sola, tu termina de bañarte.

-entendido ama.

Louise rápidamente se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama. –"no puede ser" –pensó. –"¿mi familiar está en "esa" clase de cosas?"

Louise solo rogaba que no se metiese en la noche a su cama e intentara hacerle algo inapropiado.

Al cabo de un par de minutos Misaki salió ya limpia y seca de la ducha, pero aun desnuda.

-Tu... ¡tú duermes ahí, y no te atrevas a entrar a esta cama!

-como usted diga ama, buenas noches ama. –dijo Misaki para luego acostarse en la pilade paja que estaba en el piso y quedarse rápidamente dormida, Louise se preguntó si estaría bien, después de todo estaba durmiendo descubierta y en una pila de paja.

Preocupaciones para mañana, tal vez debería conseguirle un lugar en las barracas de la servidumbre.

Louise creyó que no podría dormir, pero para su sorpresa se durmió muy rápido.

...a la mañana siguiente...

-¡ya es de mañana, buenos días ama, despierte ya! –dijo Misaki alegremente abriendo las ventanas de par en par.

-uh... ¿tú quién eres? –Pregunto Louise, aun medio dormida.- esa rubia con ropa chompa marrón y guantes blancos le resultaba familiar de algún modo

-Shokuhou Misaki, su familiar y sirvienta, usted me invoco ayer ama, ¿recuerda?

-ah... ya, ya recuerdo. –dijo Louise. -hoy no hay clases, así que puedo dormir hasta más tarde.

-ya es mas tarde, son cerca de las nueve. –dijo la rubia.

-Eh? ¿Por qué no me despertaste más temprano?

-pero que no acaba de decir...

-olvídalo. –dijo Louise alcanzando su ropa y empezando a vestirse.

-¡alto! ¡Yo voy a vestirla!

Louise recordó la escena de la noche anterior, y se sintió intimidad por lo que ella quisiera hacerle. –no hace falta, yo puedo vestirme sola.

-tonterías, un noble nunca se viste solo si hay sirvientes que puedan hacerlo por él. –dijo Misaki mientras sujetaba el camisón de Louise y se lo quitaba.

Como media hora después Louise salió de la habitación seguida de cerca por Misaki, Louise empezaba a dudar de su suposición anterior sobre su sexualidad y empezaba a creer simplemente que la rubia no era muy buena interactuando con otras personas.

Mientras andaban con rumbo al comedor de la escuela, cada uno de los estudiantes con los que se cruzaban se detenían a mirar a Louise, ¿Qué rayos les pasa? Pensó la pelirosa. Incluso Tabitha bajo su libro y miro a Louise.

Al llegar al comedor vio que todos los ojos se posaron inmediatamente en ella, una profesora se levantó, parecía indignada.

-¡señorita Valiere! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me están mirando así? –dijo Louise.

-tal vez sea por esto ama. –dijo Misaki, alcanzándole un gran espejo.

Louise examino su reflejo y...

**-¡**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh**!**

_Punto de vista de Misaki._

Un día normal para la reina de Tokidawai empezaría de este modo, despertarse, hacer que una o dos de sus sirvientas no pagas le prepararan un baño tibio y un buen desayuno, luego se cambiaría en su uniforme escolar eh iría a la escuela, no prestaría atención a las clases y aun así saldría aprobada con honores, buscaría a Misaka Mikoto para molestarla, bajándole los shorts que lleva debajo de la falda y tomándole fotografías, quedar electrocutada es solo un efecto secundario.

Posiblemente o fingiendo estar con un tobillo lastimado y haciéndola cargarla hasta la enfermería mientras le restregaba sus pechos más grandes en la cara., todo eso antes del almuerzo.

Pero ese día algo diferente ocurrió, mientras se escabullía para jugarle una broma pesada la castaña chispitas, cuando vio algo extraño.

En medio de Misaka y ella había una bola de luz de color azul, eso era extraño.

-"¿será obra de Misaka-chan?" –se preguntó Misaki, entonces alguien llamo a la castaña, posiblemente su extraña amiga, la chica castaña avanzo ignorando la bola de luz y es más, atravesándola como si no estuviera hay.

-qué es esto.

Misaki salió de su escondite, la curiosidad le ganaba, cogió su confiable control remoto y tomo el control de una desafortunada estudiante de primer año.

La chica se acercó al orbe y lo toco, sin que nada pasara, al parecer era suficientemente seguro para que la reina lo cogiera ella misma.

Grave, muy grave error.

En el momento en que Misaki estuvo a tres metros del orbe fue rápidamente succionada hacia su interior, su bolso se escurrió de su hombro quedando como la única evidencia de que ella había estado hay.

Luego de eso todo fue oscuridad, no había nada alrededor, Misaki estuvo flotando como si la gravedad tampoco existiese.

-¿esta es la trampa de algún esper que intenta vengarze?

No hubo respuesta.

-vamos, no me van a encerrar en un lugar así sin nada para entretenerme, seria terriblemente aburrido.

Como respondiendo a la rubia una luz apareció frente a ella.

-eh, ¿no es una trampa peor verdad?

No hubo respuesta, Misaki era totalmente recelosa de acercarse a la luz, después de todo su costumbre era mandar personas controladas a revisar la situación primero pero acá estaba sola.

De todos modos no tuvo que acercarse, pronto la luz lo cubrió todo, y entonces...

Exploto.

Cof* cof* cof* Misaki empezó a toser, todo a su alrededor estaba llena de humo, había voces de gente quejándose y tosiendo, al menos ya no estaba en esa oscuridad.

A medida que el humo se disipaba pudo ver a una chica con los pelos rosados, luego a un hombre en sus 40's y luego a una multitud de personas y... monstruos.

Misaki intento sacar su control remoto, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como debía hacerlo, era extraño.

La chica pelirosa empezó a hablar con el hombre calvo, luego la cica se acercó a Misaki y le dijo algo, en una lengua que ella no entendía.

Y la beso.

En eso un terrible dolor empezó a quemar la mano derecha de Misaki.

-¡maldición! ¡Qué rayos me han hecho! –Misaki in-intencionalmente soltó el control remoto que cayó al suelo

-ya pasara, cuando las runas terminen de gravarse. –dijo la pelirosada pero Misaki no lo entendió.

Pronto el dolor pasó, el hombre calvo miro extrañado su mano derecha, luego copio las runas y se fue, el resto de los alumnos también se fueron.

-¿familiar? ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Louise.

Misaki aprovecho que ellos ya no estaban, saco su control remoto y apunto hacia la chica.

Su Mental Out se activó inmediatamente, pero la información que recibió del cerebro de la chica era incongruente con la experiencia previa de Misaki.

Ella parecía llamarse Louise Françoise de la Valiere, valla nombre, provenía de una familia extremadamente rica y poderosa pero aparentemente ella misma era un fracaso.

Estaban en la academia de magia de Tristein, en un continente llamado Halkigenia, al este estaba un territorio que residía el nombre de Sahara habitado por elfos y más al este otros territorios humanos.

Existían dos lunas

En resumen otro mundo.

Ella había sido invocada en un ritual en el que se traía un animal y se lo convertía en mascota vitalicia del mago, nunca se había oído de un humano siendo invocado, no desde hace más o menos 6000 años, por el mismo fundador de su civilización.

Esta última parte de información resulto interesante.

Louise no sabía nada acerca de un intento por regresar al familiar a su propio hogar, entonces Misaki estaba atrapada hasta que encontrase a alguien que supiese.

Ya se cobraría su venganza, pero de momento le convenía tratar de socializar con los locales, si podía hacerse de un lugar, sería más fácil buscar un camino de regreso.

-¡familiar! –dijo Louise recuperándola compostura después de creer que Misaki la atacaría con el control remoto.

-lo siento ama Louise, yo creía que usted quería que le mostrara mi control. –dijo la rubia en prefecto Tristaniano, su poder le permitía aprender el idioma de su interlocutor inmediatamente.

-¿sabes mi idioma? ¡Un momento! ¡¿Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre?! –pregunto Louise alarmada.

"tsk, no me digas que la regué tan rápido" pensó Misaki

La chica rubia sonrió de forma cálida. –como su familiar es mi deber servirla, para ello debo de conocer su nombre al menos. –dijo Misaki esperando que sirviese como excusa.

-¿entonces... es algo derivado del contrato de familiar? Tiene sentido, todos los familiares reciben ventajas sobre sus pares silvestres, no debe ser tan diferente aun cuando seas una plebeya.

"es una maldita presumida eh" Misaki sonrió. "la voy a ser sufrir"

¿Cuál es tu nombre familiar?

-Shokuhou Misaki, siendo Shokuhou el nombre de mi clan y Misaki mi nombre propio. –Explico la rubia.

-shon-ju-kuo? –dijo padeciendo con el apellido. –jamás había oído un nombre así, ¿de dónde eres Familiar?

-Shokuhou, de una nación insular al este de Rub'al khali, debe estar orgullosa ama, solo los magos más poderosos pueden traer familiares de tan lejos. –dijo la chica, inflando el ego de la pelirosa, de ese modo sería más divertido cuando lo reventase.

-ama, se está haciendo tarde y empieza hacer frio, debería volver a su habitación.

-está bien, sígueme familiar.

Misaki no tenía la más mínima intención de seguirla así que creo una ilusión, esta era una copia exacta en imagen de ella misma, respondería a las preguntas examinando el subconsciente de la pequeña bruja y buscando la respuesta perfecta.

Para todo aquel que viese desde fuera parecería que Louise finalmente se había vuelto loca, hablando con el aire, pero para Louise parecería muy real.

Ya se imaginaba a la pelirosa, dándoles órdenes a la ilusión frente a otros estudiantes.

Mientras Louise tenía un rato a solas con una alucinación, Misaki decidió realizar un auto-análisis, tanto físico como psicológico, para asegurarse de que nada le hubiera y que todo estaba en su lugar.

Primero físico, hasta donde veía, todo estaba bien, no tenía heridas ni sentía dolor alguno, presiono su estómago, no había evidencia de que tuviera sangrado interno tampoco, probo su equilibrio y coordinación, seguían como de costumbre, todo normal excepto por el tatuaje en su mano derecha.

Luego paso por un examen psicológico, dado su poder era capaz de realizar este examen a un nivel mucho mayor de detalle.

Pronto noto que algo había cambiado.

Sus poderes parecían haber recibido un impulso, posiblemente si se realizaba un escaneo de nivel ahora resultaría en la posición 3 de niveles 5.

Buscando la causa de ello encontró una especie de "virus computacional" insertado directamente dentro de su cerebro, instantáneamente Misaki lo aisló para analizarlo con seguridad.

El "virus" por llamarlo de algún modo estaba etiquetado como Windarf, la mano derecha de dios, Misaki miro a su propia mano derecha, rápidamente las runas, como si fueran un USB infectado con el virus que había sido introducido.

Luego de eso, empezó a analizar el virus en sí, ella tenía experiencia en la programación mental, pero tuvo que admitir que quien fuera el que había diseñado este virus era bastante brillante, utilizaba y vinculaba áreas que normalmente quedan desusadas del cerebro humano normal para darle a su portador varias ventajas, la más saltante de ellas era la capacidad de controlar todo tipo de criaturas con solo tocarlas.

Misaki sabía bien que eso no obstante su parecido a la programación mental que ella misma hacia no era un poder esper, dada su naturaleza para ella los secretos no existían, y la magia era de su conocimiento, aunque nunca la había experimentado personalmente, era obvio que esas runas eran mágicas.

No es que eso fuera realmente importante para ella si era esper o magia, ya que no parecían poder causarle daño directo no tenía motivos para alarmarse.

Otra propiedad de la runa era que le daba más agilidad equilibrio y resistencia a su usuario, para que pudiera soportar las dificultades de domar una bestia en medio de un campo de batalla, además de eso le daba un aumento a la capacidad de cálculo de la persona, ese era el origen del aumento en sus poderes.

Y finalmente llego la parte oscura, siempre hay una parte oscura, las runas estaban diseñadas para manipular la voluntad de quien las poseyera y hacerlo dócil y obediente al invocador.

-buen intento. –dijo Misaki. –pero yo soy la reina de la manipulación mental, un truco tan burdo como este no servirá de nada.

Con su poder aplasto totalmente esa parte de la runa, aunque eran sistema de leyes diferentes coincidían suficiente para permitirle hacer eso.

Terminado eso Misaki decidió explorar la escuela, los pasillos estaban relativamente vacíos, solo pocos estudiantes y algunas sirvientas estaban deambulando por el castillo.

Con los primeros que se topó fueron con una chica de cabello rojo y piel morena, la zorra Kirche, si las memorias de Louise eran de confianza, siendo cortejada por un chico de pelo azul largo, Misaki los congelo y leyó las mentes de ambos.

-curioso. –pensó Misaki, Kirche tomaba a Louise como su amiga/ saco de boxeo favorita, Tabitha era su mejor amiga que es algo totalmente diferente, eso era curioso por el modo totalmente opuesto con el que Louise veía su relación.

Del chico no vale la pena decir nada, solo estaba pensando en meterse en la cama de la germana, pobre chico, ella lo iba a exprimir.

Misaki se alejó antes de descongelarlos.

-eh?... ¿paso algo? –pregunto el de pelo azul.

Kirche se encogió de hombros. -¿en qué íbamos?

Luego se topó con Guiche quien estaba cortejando a una chica de cabello marrón y capa del mismo color, Louise no tenía recuerdos de ella así que Misaki no sabía su nombre.

-así es, pero realmente no existe estrella más brillante que tus ojos. –dijo Guiche respondiéndole a la chica lo que sea que hubiera dicho antes.

-¿en serio? Esa línea está más que gastada, ¿Cómo espera que funcione? –se preguntó Misaki.

-¡en serio cree eso lord Guiche! ¡Esas palabras son hermosas!

-parece que todavía existen idiotas en el mundo. –dijo Misaki derrotada, primero pensó en dejarlos, pero luego le entro una idea traviesa.

Leyó la mente del chico, al parecer era un play boy, que escondía su temor hacia las mujeres, latente homosexualidad y gran debilidad mental sublimándolos en buscar tantas chicas como pudiera, Misaki reviso toda la lista de chicas.

-lord Guiche, ¿usted desearía probar el Soufflé, que preparo? Es una receta tradicional y tal vez...

-¡claro que me encantaría Montmorency! ¡Cualquier cosa hecha por tus manos es lo mejor para mí!

-¡¿Montmorency?!

-ah... lo siento, Joanna, no quería...

-¡¿Quién es Joanna?!

-Lisbeth, es un malentendido.

-¡tampoco es Lisbeth!

La chica salió huyendo en lágrimas, no sin antes darle un lapo que dejar roja la mejilla de Guiche.

Jajajajajaja ah... clásico. –dijo Misaki riéndose, mientras sacaba una lagrima de felicidad de sus ojos.

-¡tú! ¡Plebeya! ¡Es tu culpa, tú lastimaste el inocente corazón de una dama!

Misaki miro alrededor, solo estaba ella, ¿realmente la iba a acusar por que el empezó a decir los nombres de las otras chicas? Bueno, ella lo había forzado a decirlo, pero no tenía como darse cuenta.

-oye, yo no soy el playboy que es muy inútil como para decir el nombre de las otras chicas con las que está jugando.

-estúpida plebeya, ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que yo juego las damas?

-Eh... que no fuiste atrapado infraganti, agradece que no fuera a medio día y en medio de tus compañeros, y relájate, guardare tu secreto, si es que esto se convierte en un secreto y no en un chisme.

-lo último que un noble como yo necesita es la compasión de una plebeya, debería castigarte para enseñarte tu lugar, pero sería una pena, mejor me pagaras de "otra forma".

Esta fue una de las pocas veces que Misaki logro sorprenderse por el comportamiento humano. –es difícil de creer, lograste repugnarme más de lo que me esperaba. –dijo.

-¿repugnarte? ¡Aprende tu lugar de una vez plebeya!

El chico saco su varita/rosa y la sacudió, un solo pétalo cayó al suelo, convirtiéndose en una valquiria.

-solo los cobardes utilizan armas como esas para lastimar mujeres que creen indefensas, pero cometiste un error de estimación, yo no soy una mujer indefensa.

Misaki saco su control remoto. -¡eres una noble! –no, ser de poco valor. Yo. Soy. La. Reina.

Misaki apretó un botón, la mente de Guiche fue intervenida de forma agresiva, él se vio forzado a volver su valquiria y a lanzarla para que le haga daño a él mismo.

Después de un par de golpes Guiche cayo inconsciente, la valquiria con su invocador desmayado se desmorono.

Guiche no despertaría en varios días y al despertar no recordaría nada.

Guiche fue el primer humano en Halkigenia en saber lo que significaba repugnarle a la reina de Tokidawai, ahora que estaba inconsciente fue la última vez en su vida en que pudo dormir en paz, todas las noches después de eso sus sueños fueron poblados por terribles aberraciones, mas halla dela comprensión humana, seres sacados directamente de la tumba de Lovecraft.

Los médicos de Halkigenia no lograron con sus limitados conocimientos comprender el motivo de los terrores nocturnos del joven Gramont, así que su familia supersticiosa como era comun en ese tiempo lo llevo a la iglesia, en la que el sacerdote no tardo en diagnosticar una posesión demoniaca producto de experimentar con lo oscuro.

Su historia después de eso es desconocida.

Misaki dejo al rubio patán tirado en el piso, ella había tenido cuidado de no arriesgar su vida, luego siguió con su paseo, no había obtenido ninguna información valiosa todavía para facilitar su regreso, pero eso era porque solo había revisado alumnos y no profesores, esa fue su conclusión así que fue a buscar la recamara del hombre clavo, Colbert según Louise, para ella él era el profesor más confiable y preparado, si alguien debía saber algo, era él.

Misaki subió a la torre de fuego, la habitación del profesor Colbert tenía la puerta entreabierta y luz de vela salía de él.

Misaki se asomó adentro, el profesor estaba examinando varios libros que se había escamoteado de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca ya que esta cerraba a la puesta de sol.

La rubia apunto hacia el con su control remoto, y altero su percepción para que he no pudiera notar su presencia, luego se acercó y le hecho una ojeada a los libros que estaba revisando.

El título del libro era "familiares poderosos, misteriosos, únicos y resaltantes de la historia de Halkigenia"

-no parece que estés preparando las clases para mañana, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto Misaki.

-arg... acá no hay nada tampoco. –dijo el profesor Colbert arrojando el libro lejos. –recuerdo haber visto esas runas antes, pero donde. –dijo con frustración.

El profesor poso la vista en su propia biblioteca y de pronto salto de su silla. -¡claro! ¡¿Cómo no vi esto antes?!

El profesor fue a su biblioteca y saco un libro, se titulaba "los familiares de Brimir el fundador" con rapidez practicada Colbert llego al capítulo dos, "Windarf, la mano derecha de dios"

-bueno, bueno, tenemos una interesante coincidencia aquí. –dijo Misaki mirando la runa en el libro y luego la runa de su mano, cada línea era exactamente igual, Colbert también hiso su contraste entre las notas que había tomado después de la ceremonia de invocación, con los ojos como platos.

-no puede ser... –dijo Colbert. –esto... tiene que ser un error... tengo que decirle a Osmond inmediatamente. –dijo cerrando de golpe el libro y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡alto hay! –Misaki congelo a Colbert mientras se movía. –Todavía no me has explicado todo lo que está pasando.

Misaki entonces se zambulló en su mente.

Tenía que admitir que de lejos, se trataba del cerebro más interesante desde que había ingresado.

Colbert era un ex-coronel del ejército de Tristein, durante sus primeros años no tuvo reparos en matar y masacrar siguiendo órdenes con el propósito de escalar en la escala de mando, fue el segundo de la legendaria Karin el viento fuerte, la mejor maga de viento de toda la historia hasta que fue asignado a otra división.

Debido a su letalidad y poder recibió el apodo de la serpiente de fuego Colbert, hasta que llego la orden de purificar una cierta aldea que decían tenía una plaga, tarde se dio cuenta de que tal plaga no existía y que había masacrado a un montón de inocentes sin sentido alguno.

El enfrento a su lugarteniente y rescato a la única superviviente de la aldea una pequeña niña que crecería para ser la guardia principal de la princesa, luego de eso Colbert se retiró del ejército, Misaki no pudo evitar sonreír, le recordaba a cierto albino psicópata de regreso en casa.

Avergonzado de su pasado escondió su apodo y se convirtió en profesor, no buscaba redención, solamente guiar a sus alumnos para que no cometieran el mismo error que el cometió, durante el resto de su vida vida hasta finalmente morir eh ir al infierno donde se quemaría por sus crímenes.

Luego reviso lo que sabía acerca del Windarf.

Según las leyendas el fundador había tenido 4 familiares, los dos más importantes Gandalf, Windarf.

Estos familiares tenían el deber de proteger y asistir a Brimir debido a lo largo de su periodo de encantación antes de lanzar cualquier conjuro.

Estos familiares eran reverenciados como santos y su presencia indicaba la segunda llegada de Brimir.

-interesante, entonces ¿Louise es la reencarnación de este humano deificado? Puede serme útil.

Colbert necesitaba avisarle a Osmond acerca de su descubrimiento, era importante a escala mundial y requería la sabiduría del viejo.

Nada acerca de cómo regresar a su mundo.

Misaki descongelo a Colbert entonces, pero no disipo la modificación mental que le permitía pasar desapercibida y siguió al hombre hasta la parte más alta de la torre central, donde se escondió para no ser vista por la secretaria o el anciano.

-¡señor Osmond, tengo noticias, muy importantes!

-no podían esperar hasta mañana.

-es acerca de la familiar de la señorita Valiere.

-si eh oído que es muy... agradable a la vista, ¿está causando algún problema?

-no es eso, sino esto. –Colbert arrojo su copia de los familiares del fundador junto con la hoja en la que estaba el dibujo de la runa.

Osmond levanto una ceja.

-señorita Longeville, eso es todo por hoy, puede retirarse.

Mientras Longeville salía Misaki tuvo tiempo suficiente para examinar sus recuerdos recientes y acerca una idea de qué clase de persona se trataba, además de partir su campo visual, entre el suyo propio y el del profesor Colbert para seguir la conversación.

-por supuesto, hasta mañana lord Osmond, maestro Colbert.

La ladrona bajo disfraz salió del salón, no tenía ninguna intención de retirarse sin saber de qué se trataba esa conversación.

Gracias a un artefacto mágico de escucha no necesitaría perderse nada de todos modos.

-muy bien, veamos de que están hablando. –dijo Fouquet mientras iniciaba el conjuro de escucha.

-Están hablando sobre mí, y de mis runas. –dijo Misaki saliendo de las sombras.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-yo soy la chica que Valiere invoco hace unas horas, mi nombre es Shokuhou Misaki y estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que tú, recolectar información, ahora bien, ¿Qué es exactamente el báculo de la destrucción?

...

-deberíamos avisarle a palacio inmediatamente. –dijo Colbert.

-nada de eso, ¿Qué crees que harán esos idiotas en palacio si se enteran de que tenemos a un familiar del vacío?, yo personalmente quiero terminar mis días en paz, no con la molestia de una cruzada drenando los recursos del país hasta la hambruna.

Colbert se detuvo a pensar un momento a pensar lo que el viejo Osmond estaba diciendo, la verdad no lo había pensado de esa manera. –lo siento, no pensé en eso.

-no tienes de que disculparte, solo mantener la boca cerrada por un rato, mientras más se tarde en esparcir la noticia mejor será.

...

-entonces ¿tú también estas tras el báculo de la destrucción?

-para nada, solo me interesa la información de cómo regresar a casa, pero claro hacer un poco de dinero extra tampoco está mal mientras estoy acá.

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo?

-trabajemos juntas, el viejo Osmond parece tener algún tipo de bajo nivel de protección anti lectura mental, si me ayudas a acercarme lo suficiente obtendré la información que necesito y de paso cualquier información de cómo abrir el baúl de la academia o de como destruirlo en todo caso.

-eso suena muy bien, pero perdóname que desconfié de ti, es mi segunda naturaleza, ¿puedes respaldar tus palabras?

-soy la suprema manipuladora mental, que desconfíes de mi es natural y un buen síntoma, significa que no te eh alterado psicológicamente, no tienes que creerme hasta que me veas en acción no obstante.

Fouquet lo pensó un poco. –acepto. –dijo. –pero parece que la reunión del profesor Colbert ha terminado, si nos descubren acá sospecharan, no vemos mañana.

-muy bien, mañana en el comedor después del desayuno.

-me parece bien.

...

Misaki volvió a la habitación de Louise, al llegar encontró a la chica sonoramente dormida, había ropa esparcida por todo el piso y el suelo estaba húmedo.

La rubia saco una vez más su control remoto y reviso la memoria de las últimas horas de la pelirosa para saber que había hecho con la ilusión.

-¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿En serio ella piensa tratarme así?! –dijo Shokuhou al ver que su ilusión estaba durmiendo desnuda en la pila de paja. –esta chica es más retorcida que Mugino y Kuroko juntas, será un milagro que no crezca para convertirse en una psicópata.

Esto ameritaba una venganza, sin despertarla Misaki movió a la chica de la cama y la coloco en la pila de paja, luego ella se recostó en la cama, estaba cansada, antes de dormirse modifico a Louise para que se despertara más tarde de lo normal, necesitaba eso.

A la mañana siguiente Misaki "ayudo" a Louise a vestirse, mientras avanzaban por los pasillos Misaki tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse.

Al llegar al comedor vio que todos los ojos se posaron inmediatamente en ella, una profesora se levantó, parecía indignada.

-¡señorita Valiere! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me están mirando así? –dijo Louise.

-tal vez sea por esto ama. –dijo Misaki, alcanzándole un gran espejo que había preparado para ese momento mientras dejaba caer la manipulación mental a la que la había sometido.

Louise examino su reflejo y...

**-¡**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh**!**

Louise se tapó como pudo y salió corriendo de vuelta a su habitación.

Misaki no la había ayudado a vestirse, así que Louise sin darse cuenta había estado andando desnuda por toda la academia, su pobre orgullo lastimado más halla de reparación posible.

Mientras la reina se reía, Longeville se acercó a ella. -¿en verdad era necesario hacer eso? –pregunto.

-no me reproches, necesitaba esa venganza.

Fouquet sacudió su cabeza. "¿qué le habrá hecho?" pensó. –dejando eso de lado, deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado, no quiero que nuestros negocios llamen la atención.

-no te preocupes, mira los ojos de cualquiera alrededor.

Longeville se sorprendió al ver que el patrón de estrellas de los ojos de la rubia se reflejaba en los ojos de los demás.

-todos creen que me estas regañándome por reírme de mi ama o algo por el estilo.

Mientras se sentaban a comer Longeville pensaba en lo aterrador del poder de la chica,no le creía que no fuera magia, pero no existe magia para control a ese nivel.

-tenemos un problema, el viejo Osmond salió de viaje ayer en la noche, hasta la capital y de vuelta no va estar por lo menos una semana.

-hay algún modo de abrir el baúl por la fuerza.

-no, está protegido por tres conjuros defensivos de nivel cuadrado, quizás un golem de 20 metros de alto podría romper una de las paredes, pero semejante construcción me dejaría vulnerable contras cualquier ataque y me atraparían rápidamente.

-¿y si los mismos profesores destruyeran una de las paredes?

-y ¿Por qué harían eso?

-¿Por qué Louise andaría desnuda por toda la academia? Soy la reina del control mental, eso es fácil para mí.

Misaki sonrió, Fouquet le correspondió, pronto completaría uno de los trabajos que más molestias le había causado, aunque tuviera que compartir las ganancias.

-con ese poder tuyo tú debes ser la líder del lugar de donde provienes.

-no, para nada, mi apodo es la reina de Tokidawai pero eso solo es en la escuela, de hecho mi rango solo me coloca coma la quinta más fuerte de mi ciudad y ni hablar de los magos del lado oscuro.

Longeville casi se atraganta, esta chica, que estaba manipulando las voluntades de todos en el salón principal, unas 80 personas, sin siquiera mostrar un poco de dificultad era solamente la quinta en la escala de su ciudad ¿de qué mundo de monstruos provenía ella?

-de un mundo con auténticos monstruos. –respondió la rubia como si hubiera leído la mente de la peli verde. –si lo que eh visto en las memorias de Colbert y los demás profesores es una imagen precisa del nivel de esta civilización, incluso los niños de mi pueblo están al nivel dios en comparación a los más fuertes del tuyo.

Misaki dijo esto con total sinceridad, sin ningún intento de alardear al respecto, Longeville se quedó sin palabras.

-a media noche voy a poner en un estado de coma inducido a todos los estudiantes, luego controlando a los profesores los reunirán en el exterior de la torre principal, enel lado del baúl, quiero que estés hay con tu golem, no sécómo lo preparas pero quiero que estés lista, ellos juntos destruirán la pared de la tesorería con sus conjuros, tu deberás entrar, sacaras todo lo que sea de valor lo esconderás y volverás a mi lado, frente a ellos no importa, luego de eso harás huir al golem, yo los abre hipnotizado para que crean que Fouquet la tierra desmoronadora vas en el golem llevándose los tesoros, tardaran un par de días en alcanzarlo, para entonces ya habremos vendido las cosas y repartido el botín.

¿Todo claro?

-¿y los estudiantes?

-despertaran en la mañana sin saber que ha pasado.

-eso es todo... hasta media noche entonces. –Longeville se retiró, Misaki libero la atención de todos en el comedor para que volvieran a sus asuntos.

-tengo que admitir que esta gente hace muy buenos dulces. –dijo Misaki cogiendo unos 6 kequitos con relleno de frutas y saliendo del comedor.

Se dirigía a la habitación de Louise para asegurarse de que la chica no se hubiera suicidado.

Aunque claro si eso ocurría y ella quedaba atrapada en este mundo por más tiempo del deseado siempre podía asumir el rol de tercera hija de la familia Valiere.

Mientras se dirigía se encontró con dos chicas, Kirche, la de la noche anterior y la pequeña Tabitha, quien era básicamente el opuesto natural de Kirche.

-oye, tu eres la plebeya que Zero invoco ayer verdad.

-soy la que Louise invoco es verdad, pero no entiendo por qué todos sobreentienden que soy una plebeya, es decir, tal vez el uniforme de Tokidawai no sea muy glamoroso, pero no me estoy vistiendo como una campesina tampoco, por mi propio aspecto, podría decir que me veo más noble que varios de los estudiantes de esta academia.

-¡¿entonces eres una noble?! –pregunto Kirche asombrada.

-no tengo títulos nobiliarios.

-entonces eres una plebeya, deberías ir a ver a tu ama, después de su momento de exhibicionismo se ha encerrado en su cuarto y no me dejo pasar para ver que tiene.

-estas preocupada por ella. –dijo Misaki apuntando a un hecho.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, para nada, ¿Por qué yo me preocuparía por una valiere cero como ella? Puf!

-Tsundere~

-¿tsundere? ¿Qué es eso?

-olvídenlo, ya voy a ver que no se haya colgado con su propio cabello.

**continuara...**


End file.
